W A L L
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Shounen ai-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime. Dinding ini… menjadi bagian penting di hatiku. Special Fic for SasuNaru Days.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

~~~ w ~~~

Aku terus berlari, melewati kelas demi kelas. Melirik jam tanganku setiap 1 meter yang kutempuh. Semoga aku tidak telat.

Kuacuhkan pandangan heran dari semua anak yang memandangiku. Setiap kali, pada saat yang sama, jam yang sama, detik yang sama, aku selalu berlari. Aku sama sekali tak mempedulikan mata mereka. Aku hanya ingin aku sampai tepat waktu. Karena ini sangat berarti. Hanya bisa aku temui 2 kali seminggu.

Poni pirangku sudah mulai menempel pada dahiku karena keringat. Bagian belakang seragamku mulai basah oleh keringat. Luasnya sekolah ini bukanlah halangan bagiku untuk pergi ke gym sekolah. Walaupun kini aku berada di ujung sekolah dan gym tersebut berada di ujung sebaliknya. Aku tak peduli. Langkahku makin cepat saat aku melihat tangga menuju lantai satu, aku melangkah cepat di setiap anak tangga.

Dan aku terjatuh. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan tubuhku melayang jatuh. Tidak… kumohon, ini penting.

Ah… aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang menahanku. Seorang lelaki berambut merah bata yang sangat aku kenali, Gaara. Sahabatku yang paling baik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Latihan sudah hampir selesai!" aku nyengir mendengar bentakan dari sahabatku yang satu ini. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir aku terjatuh karena menari? Aku sedang berlari, bodoh!" aku mulai menegakkan tubuhku lagi dan bersiap-siap lari kembali.

"Kalau begitu larilah, jangan sampai membuatmu hampir mati kelaparan karena hanya ketinggalan latihan yang penting itu!" kurasakan Gaara tersenyum sembari mendorongku terus berlari hingga aku hampir terjatuh kembali. Tapi aku segera menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

"Tak 'kan aku sia-siakan!" aku berlari kembali, sayup-sayup kudengar teriakan Gaara yang terakhir kali.

"Jangan lupa, ceritakan padaku!"

Aku tersenyum… dia memang sahabatku yang terbaik.

Aku belok menuju aula depan sekolahku. Aku menarik nafas sebelum memilih arah memutari gedung sekolah agar lebih cepat sampai. Cepat! waktunya sudah hampir habis!

BRUKK!

Ayolah… apalagi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sialan! Kenapa aku harus menabrak preman sekolah yang satu ini segala? Siapa yang mau menghadapi Kankurou, preman sekolah yang paling sadis. Sialan!

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru!" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kumohon… biarkan aku terus berlari.

"Kau pikir―"

"Naruto? Kenapa ada disini? Latihannya hampir selesai!"

Bagus! Terimakasih Dewi Fortuna, Anda masih mau memperhatikan aku, "Neji… aku…" aku melirik Kankurou yang berdiri di depanku seolah memberikan isyarat.

"Teruslah lari, bagian ini aku yang 'kan urus," aku melebarkan senyumanku, Neji Hyuuga, sahabat baikku yang lain.

"Terimakasih!" aku menundukkan badanku pada Neji dan bersiap lari kembali.

"Jangan sungkan dan jangan lupa ceritakan padaku!"

Aku berlari kembali. Kali ini, jangan sampai ada masalah lagi.

Aku menerobos pagar semak pembatas halaman belakang sekolah. Tak ada jalan lain selain menaiki pagar ini, dan aku lebih baik terkena hukuman karena nekat menaiki pagar ini daripada aku menghabiskan waktu untuk memutar kembali dan melewati gerbang sebelah.

"Aw…" aku merintih kesakitan saat sebuah ranting melukai mata kakiku. Sialan! Ah… tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan luka kecil ini. Tak 'kan sakit sesakit jika aku kembali membuang waktuku tanpa ke gym seperti biasanya.

Kulihat dari jauh, sebuah gedung yang lumayan besar terpampang jelas tepat di belakang gedung sekolah bersebelahan arah. Kumohon aku tidak terlambat…

"Naruto-Kun!" ah… Sakura-Chan, dia menungguku di depan pintu gym , ia terlihat sedang gelisah. Menungguku mungkin? Aku berlari mendekati Sakura-Chan, tapi sebelum aku sampai, Sakura-Chan keburu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cepatlah… latihannya baru saja selesai. Tempat biasa! Sebelah Utara!"

Aku melirik sebentar ke dalam gym. Dan benar saja, aku melihat tujuanku berlari dengan susah payah kini bersandar di sebuah dinding sebelah utara gym.

Aku segera membelokkan arah lariku ke Utara, sebelah kanan. Kumohon… jangan pergi dulu!

Setelah aku sampai di ujung gedung, aku belok kearah kiri untuk mendapati dinding putih besar panjang yang menjauhiku. Kumohon… jangan pergi dulu!

Aku berlari kecil sambil menempatkan kedua telapak tanganku pada dinding putih di samping kiriku. Dingin… dinginnya hujan yang baru saja turun semalam masih terasa lewat dinding ini. Bahkan sepatuku sudah sangat kotor karena terlalu banyak lumpur yang menempel.

Great! Dapat!

Sisi ini… sisi yang selalu aku inginkan. Hangatnya berbeda. Tidak dingin seperti dinding yang lainnya. Dan aku tahu, pemuda yang aku inginkan tengah bersender di sisi ini, hangatnya mampu menembus campuran semen dan pasir.

Aku merapatkan badanku pada tembok ini. Kurasakan hangatnya dari setiap kulitku yang menyentuh dinding ini.

Kalau saja di sini tak ada dinding pembatas, tentu saja aku sudah berdiri tepat di belakan pemuda yang menjadi tujuanku. Pemuda yang kucintai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya lewat dinding ini aku bisa merasakan keberadaanya. Karena kau tidak bisa meraihnya langsung, seberapa jauh aku berlari.

Dinding ini… menjadi bagian penting di hatiku.

Kalian pikir aku akan melakukan apa? Berlatih olahraga di gym ini? Bukan, aku bukan berlatih. Bukan aku yang berlatih tepatnya, tapi dia. Dan aku hanya melakukan hal konyol yang mungkin menurut kalian aneh.

Eh? Kenapa…

Hangatnya tidak terasa kembali… apa dia pergi? Benarkah? Padahal aku baru saja merasakannya. Andai saja dia bisa merasakannya, apa dia merasakan hangatnya dinding di sebelah sana sama sepertiku?

Tidak…

Yah… sudah habis… dan kini waktunya aku 'bercerita' pada semua sahabatku yang telah membantuku. Saatnya kau kembali ke kelas yang membosankan. Rasanya aku belum puas merasakan hangatnya.

Baru saja aku mengangkat sebelah kakiku untuk melangkah, aku kembali memposisikan kakiku sejajar dengan sepasangnya. Mataku membulat tak percaya pada apa yang kulihat di ujung sana.

Dia datang. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, aku benar-benar terjerat kelam mata onyx yang aku sukai itu… dia menatapku.

"Sasuke… kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari?" aku lihat teman se-pelatihannya yang menyusulnya dari belakang. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Karena yang aku pedulikan adalah lelaki yang dia sebut 'Sasuke'. Dia yang membuatku selalu berlari pada hari Senin dan Rabu hanya untuk mengelilingi sekolah.

Dan kami hanya berdiri tegak saling menatap. Seakan tahu… siapa orang di balik dinding tadi.

~~~ END ~~~

A/N: fic ini sudah pernah Hoshi publish di blog, tapi Hoshi pikir banyak yang belum baca. Jadi publis ulang yah! .

Salam Fujo,

Hoshirin Hyuunma

Thanks...


End file.
